


Beautiful

by hiraeth_skz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Boys in Skirts, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Freckles, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraeth_skz/pseuds/hiraeth_skz
Summary: Felix worries for nothing, Chan thinks he’s beautiful! Felix in a dress :)
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix
Kudos: 66





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> 1 passing mention of rape, but mostly just a lot of angst and fluff and Chan being a simp... what else is new

[texts]

Felix: …  
Chan: ?  
Felix: okay so you’re still awake  
Chan: yeah ofc it’s only 12  
Chan: what’s up  
Felix: your still at studio right  
Chan: *you’re  
Chan: but yes I am  
Felix: can I show you a picture  
Chan: …yes?  
Chan: you don’t need my permission  
Felix: don’t be mad  
Felix: and don’t come home if you’re mad  
Chan: what  
Chan: did you do something stupid  
Felix: i mean not imo but you might think difference  
Chan: well… okay?  
Chan: wait why would I be mad  
Felix: i don’t know hold on I’ll send it  
Chan: you’re scaring me  
Felix: hold on you’ll never hurt me right  
Chan: of course not  
Felix: wont hate me  
Chan: unless you rape somebody or something awful like that, of course not  
Felix: well I didn’t amd wouldn’t ever do that  
Chan: then no  
Chan: just show me the picture lix  
Felix: I’m locking my door just in case you try and kill me  
Chan: wait rlly  
Chan: felix breathe i’m not gonna kill you  
Felix: wtv even if you do its worth it i look great  
Felix: [image.pdf]

The picture was Felix, standing in a black silk dress in front of the window in their dorm room. A dress. Felix was wearing a dress. Felix was beautiful. He had bareface, freckles shining brighter than the sun, lips pink and curled into a smirk. Nose scrunched, almost winking, hand tousling his lavender hair. He looked eerily thin, like a fairy. The dress had thin spaghetti straps so his collarbones and shoulders were exposed. There was something about the way he held himself just… there was a sense of confidence that wasn’t exactly there when you talked to Felix on a normal day. Normally he was cheerful and playful but here…. Something about the picture made him look like some gorgeous prince.  
So there was Chan staring at that picture, jaw on the floor, heart faltering. “Damn,” he breathed.  
It was common knowledge that Felix was beautiful, but this was another level. So Chan decided to tell him that. He only realized he’d been staring at the picture for the better part of five minutes when Felix texted him again.

Felix: hyung?  
Felix: you’re scaring me, are you mad  
Felix: tell me you’re not mad  
Felix: :(  
Felix: what do you thinkkkkk  
Felix: say something pls :(

And Chan felt so bad for not respongin, but he was spending this time writing a whole-ass paragraph about how beautiful Felix was.  
Literally. It went as follows:

I- Felix oh my god what the fuck you bought a DRESS jfdekf im crying you’re so pretty istg im not mad at you dw i’m not gonna kill you or anything but you’re so beautiful. I’m not even kidding, Felix, you’re ETHEREAL and STUNNING and BEAUTIFUL :( i’m crying… idk but your freckles are shining rn and ahsjoejkjfoenjdcf sorry. Im not trying to be creepy so i apologize if I am but you’re so cute and beautiful. Is it weird to say somebody has pretty collarbones? Probably it is, sorry, but you have pretty collarbones and you’re so beautiful. You have sparkly pretty eyes too <3 don’t worry, I would never be mad at you for smth like this, clothes have no gender, and you look stunning in everything but personally, this is superior, if i were home i would be screaming this at you but im not so im typing it and i cant felix you’re INCREDIBLE :(((. You’re so pretty :)

If he reread it, he’d probably see that it made no sense and was poorly written but it got the point across nonetheless.  
And he sent it. He sent that trainwreck to Felix, the same Felix who was probably having an anxiety attack right now because he thought Chan was mad at him or thought he was ugly. That weird fucking paragraph would prove him wrong.  
In the building across from where Chan was, Felix sat on his bed, shut in his room, breathing heavily. His heart was racing and he was shivering due to the thinness of his dress. Yes, he was still in the dress, he liked it. He clicked on the notification as soon as his phone lit up, breath hitching when he saw that it was Chan. Was he mad? Was he disappointed?  
Tears swelled in Felix’s eyes as he read Chris’s paragraph. It was a little confusing, yes, but the energy mimicked the swirling thoughts Felix was experiencing right now. He actually started crying reading all the sweet things Chan was telling him.  
So he told him that.

Felix: hyung  
Chan: yeah, what? hi?  
Felix: i hate you  
Chan: what :(  
Felix: you literally made me cry dumbass i’m literally crying  
Chan: did i do something wrong? Im sorry  
Felix: no ofc not shut up  
Chan: are you mad at me  
Chan: am I creepy? Im sorry i didn’t know what to say so I was honest  
Felix: im not mad at you :(  
Felix: i just- SDFJDSFJ <3 <3 <3  
Chan: are you okay?  
Chan: what’s happening?  
Felix: i thought you’d be mad at me but you’re so fucking sweet so I’m CRYING NOW thanks hyung appreciate it  
Chan: i’m just honest you’re so pretty  
Felix: do you want me to KEEP CRYING wtf hyung  
Chan: I’M SORRY  
Felix: but thank you, sm :(  
Felix: i was so so scared to show you i thought you’d be mad i was scared for your reaction but now im crying cause you’re so sweet  
Chan: and now im crying cause you’re so beautiful  
Felix: if you’re actually crying im gonna hit you  
Chan: [image.pdf]  
Felix: STOP you’re beautiful when you cry too  
Felix: [image.pdf]  
Felix: my dumbass literally crying  
Chan: you’re still wearing the dress???  
Felix: yeah it’s comfortable and i’m hot  
Chan: can confirm  
Felix: sToP  
Felix: quit complimenting me  
Chan: no you fantastic adorable idiot  
Felix: will you just come home it’s like 1am i’m tired of texting

It was then that Chan realized he hadn’t actually been working for the longest time. Oh well.  
Chan: :/  
Felix: please  
Chan: persistent, aren’t you? Fine, i’ll be home in ten minutes or so. Unlock the door ‘cause I live in that room too  
Felix: oh yeah shit lmao  
Felix: should I change?  
Chan: NO  
Chan: i mean if you want sure but you don’t have to, I wanna see your dress. But you can if you want  
Felix: can do

Chris (maybe a little hurriedly) packed up his things and his laptop and headed back home.  
He had all but sprinted home, slamming against his door from too much momentum. He giggled at his own stupidity and let himself inside, hanging up his bag and kicking off his shoes.  
“HyUnG?~” Felix called from his room, oblivious to other members sleeping.  
“Felix,” Chan responded accordingly.  
Felix made his way out of his room, swaddled in a fluffy comforter, tears dried onto his face. “Good morning.”  
“Mor- oh.” It was technically morning already, right.  
Felix sniffed and wiped a tear from the rim of his eye before dropping the blanket.  
Chan’s expression was between surprised, deeply admiring, and just pure love.  
Felix’s dress hung around his ankles, swishing when he twirled. Felix’s arms were between a meerkat and Seungkwan (i know you know what I mean), wrists limp at his waist. He was smiling nervously, not making eye contact with Chris but more looking at his smile.  
Chan stepped back a bit, against the door, just gazing at Felix in awe. “I know you’re gonna be very annoyed if I say this, but I don’t care. You’re so beautiful.”  
Felix squealed a little and bounced on his ankles, beaming.  
That just made Chan even more obsessed. He gently took Felix’s hands in his own, swaying playfully with Lix while he giggled. Felix rolled his eyes but obliged, not able to contain his grin.  
“You’re so pretty~” Chris all but screamed.  
“Shut up,” Felix whined, voice a little broken by tears.  
“Oh, my god, you really were crying,” Chan exclaimed, pulling Felix into a hug, making sure not to crush him.  
“Bitch, I told you,” Felix mumbled.  
One of the weirdest hugs ever, probably. Felix looked so delicate that Chan was afraid to crush him, afraid to hurt something so beautiful.  
Felix wasn’t breakable, he was strong. I mean, he was crying, but everybody cries sometimes. But since he was wearing but a dress, as opposed to a big hoodie or something of the sort, he felt sharp and small against Chris’s chest. Chan could feel Felix’s collarbones and shoulders sharper than before.  
“You have to quit making me cry,” Felix complained, pulling away.  
Chan scrunched his nose. “I’m not meaning too.”  
“Hold on, let me change now, it’s cold,” Felix said, ducking into his room.  
Truth be told, Chris was still in shock.  
“Felix felix felix in a dress felix dress he was in dress felix felix felix felix felix felix” ~ Chan’s mind  
Through the scrambled Felix thoughts, Chan was reminded that he needed to not just stand still all night. He wandered into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water.  
Felix came out in a t-shirt and sweatpants. “Hyung?”  
“Mhm?”  
“Can I *borrow* one of your hoodies? Hannie took mine,” Felix asked.  
“Yeah, but they’ll be too big for you,” Chan smiled.  
“Duly noted.”  
Felix returned to that dark room where Changbin was surely sleeping soundly.  
Chan lowkey had a soft spot for Felix in his clothes, they were always way too big. Frankly, they were too big for Chan as well, so on Felix, it looked like he was swimming in it.  
Chan also, apparently, had a soft spot for Felix in a dress.  
Maybe he just had a soft spot for Felix.  
Oh well.  
Felix appeared again, clad with one of Chan’s most stretched out hoodies. It hung off of him as if he was a skeleton, drowning Felix in the black (of course) fabric.  
Chan’s face broke into a smile again. “Yer so cute.”  
“Bitch, I’m not even wearing the dress anymore,” Felix whined, sitting on the back of the couch.  
“Yeah, but that’s not what makes you beautiful,” Chan rolled his eyes and approached Felix. “Clothes are just… accessories, they aren’t who you are, and you’d looks- *look great in everything,” Chan stuttered.  
“I just finished crying, shut up,” Felix pouted.  
Chan grinned. “Sorry.”  
Felix sighed. “‘Sfine.” He fell straight backwards onto the couch, kicking his feet into the armrest and staring at the ceiling.  
“You’re so cool,” Chan commented, curling up in the armchair adjacent from the couch.  
Felix laughed dryly. “No, I’m not.”  
“Yes you are,” Chan ordered. “You’re brilliant, you’re stunning, you’re beautiful, you’re spectacular, you’re, uhm… mine, you’re stunning.”  
“You already said stunning, stupid,” Felix said, but he couldn’t hide his happiness and appreciation.  
“You’re extra stunning.”  
“No you’re stunning,” Felix combatted, staring at the ceiling.  
“No. No, no, no, we’re not doing that, you’re the special one right now,” Chan insisted.  
“Ha! No,” Felix smiled to himself. “Nope, you’re stunning.”  
“No, no, no, stop, Felix, stop, I- it’s you, you’re the special one, you were just, like, in a dress, you’re the special one, you’re the pretty best friend,” Chan said, stumbling over his words.  
“You must be very sleep deprived, hyung,” Felix decided.  
“Hmm? Why?”  
“You can’t speak straight, you don’t make sense, and I am not the pretty best friend.”  
“That offends me, are you calling me a liar?”  
“Yes.”  
Felix turned to stare at Chan and the two battled with their gazes. Felix has a very intense stare, but Chan is the leader so he won.  
Well, they both lost, actually.  
“What do you want, do you want me to call you ugly?” Chan complained.  
“I-” Felix stopped and stared at Chan. “No, that would hurt, please don’t think I’m ugly,” he said quietly.  
“I don’t! Did you read the fucking essay thing?? I think you’re gorgeous!” Chan exclaimed.  
Felix smiled. “Thank you, hyung. And same to you, truthfully, but thank you, it means a lot.” His voice was quieter than previously, soft and sweet.  
“You’re so cute,” Chan whispered.  
“I’m just sitting here, I’m not doing anything,” Felix protested.  
“Yeah, but- but you’re- my hoodie,” he said quietly.  
Felix raised an eyebrow. “What?”  
Chan sighed and collected his thoughts. “Whenever you wear my hoodies, stupid, they’re so oversized, you look so small. It’s cute.”  
“Kyerte,” Felix mocked.  
Chan groaned. “We have the same accent, you have no room to talk.”  
Felix grinned. “I know, sorry. Thank you, I’ll be sure to take your clothes more.”  
“Feel free.”  
“You should go to sleep,” Felix said.  
“Actually, that’s true, I should,” Chan agreed. “But you have to as well.”  
“Can do, I’m exhausted.”  
“It’s been a while since I told you you’re beautiful, have you noticed that? You’re beautiful.”  
“I will stab you with my tooth while you sleep,” Felix said calmly.  
“What? Why?” Chan pouted.  
“You’re making me blush or some shit,” Felix slurred, covering his face with his hands and curling in on himself.  
Chan smiled proudly. “Whatever. You’re beautiful.”  
“Goodnight hyung.”


End file.
